


An Explosive Combination

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Explosion Kink, Explosions, Fingering, M/M, Magic, Smut, Teasing, Top Loki, Villain Tony Stark, Villain/Villain, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: He had always enjoyed the sights and sounds of an explosion. Watching the destruction they left in their wake, flames and smoke racing towards the sky in a spectacular display of chaos.The sex that followed was always intense and deeply satisfying.





	An Explosive Combination

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting little fic to write! I had not actually thought about it as a kink but I had fun trying my hand at it. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : G2 - Explosion Kink

The ground rumbled underneath his feet as Tony leaned forward, breath caught in his throat, while he watched one of the buildings light up. Fire burst into view, making the night sky _glow_ , as explosion after explosion started to go off in spectacular fashion.

It was breathtaking.

He had already gotten what he needed, it was an easy in and out, but Tony could hardly leave when the best part was yet to happen. There was nothing quite like destruction, like an explosion that pierced the silence of a still night before lighting the sky on fire, as building after building crumbled back to the Earth.

Showing his old man up hadn’t been the only reason Tony had thrown himself into designing weapons. He _loved_ testing them, watching the explosion and mentally planning on making the next one _bigger_. The fascination with explosions had started young, twisting and morphing as he aged. No one had figured out his interest but in these moments he could let himself _enjoy_ the magnificent sight.

Tony shifted on his feet as a low groan climbed up his throat.

He was rock hard, always was, after watching his work come to fruition and seeing the gorgeous explosions destroying his chosen target. It would take Shield weeks to sift through this one and by then Tony would be onto the next target. They should have known better to keep so many _interesting_ things in one place. It only gave him more buildings to wipe off the map and more work for them picking up the pieces.

Another explosion went off, blowing the structures hidden underground labs, before another and another went off in quick succession.

The newest Stark Tech was a raging success. This was a _far_ better way to test his newest tech, to see it in action, instead of utilizing one of SI’s testing sites. His lips curled with pleasure. The next explosion was massive, rattling the windows of the nearby buildings. Tony swallowed roughly and leaned closer to get a better look where he stood in the shadow on top of a nearby building.

_Fuck. So fucking beautiful._

On nights like this he was near insatiable, riding the high of success and the thrill of watching his beautiful weapons in action. The last time he had struck a Shield base Tony had woken the next morning, limbs tangled, with three very gorgeous male models he’d picked up the night before completed sated and blissfully relaxed. He couldn’t _wait_ to see the look on Fury’s face when he realized what he’d lost this time. Pleasure curled warmly inside of him.

“Such a chaotic little mortal.”

The voice had Tony tensing when he recognized it. He knew _exactly_ who that voice belonged to and he wasn’t sure what the other villain might be doing _here_ of all places. It was hardly a heavily populated area, nothing of interest magically and not a single sign of an Avenger. Loki was known more for being out in the open, massive destruction and intricate but showy magic leaving devastation in his wake.

Tony forced himself to relax again before he casually glanced over his shoulder as though he didn’t have a single concern in the world. “Lokitty.” He grinned before turning back to his show, “What brings you to the neighborhood? If you’re looking for the Avengers give it a bit. Shield is always so quick to call them on nights like this.”

“Shield thinks these explosive strikes are _mine_.”

_Oh. Does someone not like taking credit for someone else’s destruction?_

“Better you than me.”

They didn’t need to _know_ that Tony Stark was the one attacking and leaving nothing but rubble behind. He had worked hard to leave false trails, carefully selecting people to take the fall, before setting out for the next target.

Everything was carefully covered up, hidden away, and everything carefully saved to a server completely disconnected from anything Stark Industries or Tony Stark related.

It was a bonus they were actually attributing it to Loki. Unless Loki chose to take it out on _him_ and then Tony was going to have a very big problem with Shield pointing the blame at the God of Mischief. He was fine with fingers pointing in the wrong direction if it didn’t cost him time, money or, even worse, his life. Tony wasn’t quite sure of the look on Loki’s face but it didn’t _look_ homicidal.

Loki prowled towards him with all of the grace of a predator who _knew_ they had the advantage and Loki really _did_. Tony was not under any delusion that he could take on a literal god, _yet_.

Things were always in the works and going up against Thor gave him plenty of opportunities to get, at least, some kind of baseline for god-like strength and power. Jarvis was constantly storing away new information, collecting data, for Tony to analyze. The Iron Man suit had already been thoroughly adapted to handle Thor’s lightning, the power used to increase the power behind his repulsors and chest canon, all the while strengthening his suit to withstand blows from Mjolnir.

He felt the god brush against him as Loki came to stand at Tony’s right. “Impressive. The amount of destruction one little mortal can leave in his wake...I can only imagine the damage if you were a god.”

Tony mentally preened.

This was _nothing_ on the destruction he _could_ bring about but it was certainly more than most. He was saving up the truly impressive toys. If he was a _god_ Tony would have hoped for the title of God of Chaos but that was Loki’s domain. Perhaps the God of Destruction or the God of Vengeance. Those had nice rings to them.

Tony took his attention away from Loki for a second, mentally counting down the next set of explosions with bated breath, when the god _moved_.

He wasn’t expecting the hand that grabbed him and spun him, pressing him against the building where it continued to reach up into the sky, while a hand came up to grasp his chin. “Midgard’s own version of a _Prince_ …secretly causing chaos and destruction behind his subjects’ backs.” Loki’s lips curved, “Trying to live up to your title? _Merchant of Death_? Or are you seeking a new title?”

Another explosion went off and Tony could see the flames dancing in Loki’s eyes as the god looked at him with interest. The sight had arousal shooting through him, sharp and hot, as his pants became uncomfortably tight. This was a very, very bad idea but Tony had been delighting in bad ideas for _years_.

Tony flashed a wicked grin in response, “I don’t have to live up to it, _Princess_ , I _am_ the Merchant of Death.”

Instead of getting angry or showing a flash of the rage Tony had noticed when observing Loki’s attacks against the Avengers there was nothing but pleased amusement accompanied by a dash of heat. The look of intrigue was impossible to miss. He would have thought the _Princess_ comment would have gotten some kind of response other than _this._

Tony found himself caught in Loki’s flashing green eyes, waiting for the god to snap or punish, what he wasn’t expecting was for Loki’s hand to press against him where he was hard and aching. That touch had him stilling in the god’s hold and his breathing caught in his throat even as heat suffused his cheeks with a warm flush. “Ah.” Loki’s lips curled, “Does the Merchant of Death _enjoy_ watching his enemies crumble?”

Loki might have continued to think _that_ was why Tony was aroused, why he stuck around after getting what he wanted, if not for the next explosion and Tony’s subsequent reaction being witnessed by sharp, calculating eyes that turned bright with knowledge, with _knowing_.

“The explosions.” It was breathed out in understanding. “There is nothing quite like it, is there?” Loki’s breath ghosted against the shell of Tony’s ear and sent a shiver racing down his spine as the hand against him started to lazily move.

_Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

Loki already looked like dark temptation, all leather and gold and _power_ , but the tone coupled with Tony’s already tenuous control on his building lust was almost impossible to ignore. Tony wanted to tip head first into the pleasures Loki’s voice promised and never look back despite _knowing_ how dangerous playing with this kind of fire was for his health.

The only thing that would make it _better_ , in that dirty-bad-wrong way, was if Loki was a hero knowingly fucking a Shield classified supervillain. But two Shield classified supervillains? That was something else and Tony was more than interested in see if Loki had mastered sex like he had magic.

There wasn’t a question that Loki could keep up with him on a night like this, Loki was a _god_ , and the very thought of it had want surging through Tony as the flames from the crumbling buildings climbed towards the sky. Whether Tony would be able to walk tomorrow if the god did act was a whole other thing and he was more than willing to roll the dice.

Tony could see the instant Loki registered Tony’s interest, the way that predatory look stole back across his handsome face and want darkened Loki’s vibrant green eyes, before Loki pressed up against him. The god was tall, lean and pulsing with power as he towered over Tony easily.

“Tempting little mortal.” A thumb brushed across his lips and Tony parted them without a thought. His tongue darted out, swiped across the pad of Loki’s thumb, pulling out a sharp inhalation.

In the next instant he found himself bent over the parapet on the building’s roof, a perfect view of the destruction he’d brought about, as magic coiled around him in an almost possessive manner.

“Feel free to be as loud as you need.” Loki had draped over his back so Tony could feel the hard press of the god up against his ass. The interest was more than obvious in this position. “No one will hear us.” That was both arousing and terrifying.

Tony felt his face flush at the implication even as his eyes gazed at the chaos set before them. There were flashing lights of emergency vehicles, a distance away, as they waited to see if the explosions had stopped and Tony didn’t doubt Shield was amongst them. Each moment that passed had flames reaching higher and higher, burning brighter and brighter, as Tony’s little additions to his newest tech ensured the fire burned hot and long.

Skillful fingers had his pants down around his ankles within seconds and his shirt rucked up. Loki teased, stroked and drove him to the edge until he was panting where he was braced over the parapet on the top of the building.

It was a shock when slick fingers rubbed against him, started to press inside, without waiting a second before starting to prepare him. Tony panted, eyes hooded and watching the flames dancing, as pleasure spiked and surged with each brush against his prostate.

The explosions had been gorgeous, breathtaking…but he could do _better_. He would do better. The thoughts were driven from his mind with a burst of pleasure.

Loki’s fingers rubbed against his prostate seconds after the Shield jet touched down with the Avengers and Tony couldn’t have bit back the loud, pleasured moan that tore out of him if he’d tried. His lips parted, his cheeks flushed darker and need curled inside of him.

“ _Fuck_.”

“That’s the idea.”

Tony wanted to laugh, having a Norse God of all things responding with _that_ , but Loki’s fingers were still rubbing and teasing as his pleasure ratcheted upward. His mouth fell open as his body tightened and sounds of pleasure escaped his parted lips.

“Louder, Anthony, show me how eager you are to service your god.”

“My god?” Tony managed with a rough voice.

“A being of _chaos_ and _mischief_ could only belong to _me_.”

That sounded about right and Tony wasn’t interested in correctly Loki as the god’s long fingers worked him loose, played him like a fine-tuned instrument, before withdrawing. The god reached under, almost teasingly stroking him and causing Tony’s hips to jerk forward, before he was withdrawing. Tony couldn’t quite bite back the sound of protest.

“Shhhh little chaotic mortal. I know how to take care of what’s mine.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest but the brush of Loki’s cock against him had the protest dying a swift death. Instead his fingers curled against the stone he was draped over while he relaxed at the first push of the god inside of him. The stretched burned and ached, spreading him open and filling him up, as Loki pushed deeper and deeper into him. “Holy shit.” The words were hissed out and earned him a low, amused chuckle.

Shield scrambled about below, the Avengers mobilized in an attempt to stop the villain already out of their reach, as Tony whined and moaned with each inch that pressed inside until Loki was completely buried in his ass. He was panting and trembling from the slow, torturous pace Loki had chosen to go at and strung out on the need for release. “So _tight_ , Anthony.”

_Probably because you were hiding a fucking monster in those leather pants, Lokes. What are they giving you up in the godland?_

He groaned when Loki rolled his hips back, still at a horribly slow pace, before stilling just inside of Tony. Everything seemed to freeze, Tony’s heart practically pausing in anticipation, before Loki _slammed_ back in with a grunt that had Tony’s body rocking up against the parapet. “ _Fuck!_ ” fingers dug into his hips, no doubt branding him with fingerprint bruises that would match a certain God of Mischief, as Loki _fucked_ him.

The last explosion, perfectly timed for Shield, went off in front of them as Loki’s hips snapped forward and Tony moaned loudly with every surge of pleasure flying through him. It was hard and rough as Loki nailed his prostate with every single snap of his hips to the point that Tony was near sobbing from the sensation of pure pleasure lighting up inside of him without pause.

He could distantly hear Loki saying _something_ in a language he’d never heard before, low and rough and smugly pleased, over the slap of skin on skin and the roar of fire blazing in front of them. This was a far better way to wind down after a night like this. Tony wasn’t sure if anyone could actually top a god’s performance, certainly not a mere human, and he almost wanted to mourn that fact. It wasn’t likely that Loki would show up after another attack and help him burn off the sharp burn of arousal he always experienced. He’d have to seek options that would _never_ compare.

“ _Loki! Oh fuck oh oh oh ohhhh fuck fuck fuck!”_ Tony knew he was babbling, absolutely lost to pleasure and the sight of the fire burning in front of him, as Loki gripped his cock to hold his orgasm back. He could have sobbed, would have _begged_ , if he could form enough thoughts to properly do so. Instead the god’s name repeatedly spilled from his parted lips, wrecked and echoing out into the night, as he pushed back and silently wished he could _come_.

“So desperate, Anthony.” Tony would have snarled but the pleasure and need inside of him was blinding. “Do you want to come? Have you earned it?”

Tony’s body trembled, sweat beading on his skin, as the scent of building and fire filled the air. “ _Please_.” He managed to choke it out in a tone that sounded desperate, “Please please please please please.” He certainly wouldn’t beg like _this_ for anyone else.

“Please?”

“Please…ooh fuck…please I— _shit!_ I need…oh oh ohhhhh.” Tony’s eyes rolled when the hand gripping him stroked him twice before gripping him again and cutting off the orgasm he’d _thought_ he was about to enjoy. “Loki…please please please.”

Lips brushed against the back of his neck where his head was bowed, breath ghosting along the shell of his ear a second later, as the god spoke. “Has anyone ever told you how beautifully you beg, little mortal?” the whole time Loki kept thrusting forward, keeping Tony on the edge and not letting him fall. It was sweet torture. His heart was hammering, his breathing had turned ragged and everything in him was straining towards release.

Something in him snapped, “ _Fuck_!” the word was snarled, though wrecked in a way he couldn’t possibly hide, as Tony’s fingers clenched. “Quit torturing me, you asshole!”

Loki chuckled against him, chiding him softly with a tsking kind of sound, before the fingers at his hip curled tighter. “Such _fire_ , Anthony.” Teeth nipped at his neck, “Fortunately fire suits you.”

The hand fell away, back to his hips, before Loki started moving faster. Tony’s toes curled, his breathing hitched and his mouth fell open as Loki fucked him to orgasm, through it and then kept moving even when Tony was completely spent. His ass clenched and his body jerked as each additional thrust had his oversensitive body trembling with too much sensation.

Loki’s own breathing was audible, his pleasure obvious in the way he moaned, as his pace picked up and the rhythm fell off into something a bit sloppier. Somehow the god fucked him through another orgasm, a sob tumbled out of Tony and everything in him tensed as the god slammed deep with a groan of deep satisfaction. He could feel Loki’s hips jerking forward, chasing his pleasure, before the god stilled.

Tony blinked lazily at the fire in front of them, at the sounds of sirens, as they watched the destruction he’d caused.

“There is a base in New Mexico you might be interested in.” the offering of information had Tony pausing in surprise. Long, deadly fingers lightly brushed against him. Tony’s mind whirled at the freely given information that _Loki_ of all beings had just handed to him. He thought about the artifact he’d recently acquired from Shield that meant nothing in the hands of someone who did not possess magic.

A second later Loki pulled back, leaving Tony empty and wet. He could feel the way magic brushed against the two of them, how it flashed behind him, as he staggered up to his feet. There was a dull, satisfying ache where the god had just been buried and Tony silently basked in the feeling of the best sex he’d ever experienced. Tony pulled his pants up, ignoring the mess, as he watched Loki casually observe the still burning fires behind Tony’s back. Tony’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips. “Swing by my penthouse tomorrow.” He finally offered as casually as he could manage to extend an invitation of a god, “I might have something you’d be interested in.”

Delight filled Loki’s face, made those bright green eyes practically dance. Loki stepped forward, closing the distance between them, as Tony stood his ground and waited. The god’s lips brushed against his forehead, something warm sweeping through him and settling next to his heart, before Loki took a small step back still very much within Tony’s personal space. Tony opened his mouth, intent on asking _what_ that was because he’d recognized the feeling of magic, but the god disappeared in a flash of green and gold. He stood there staring for a few moments before his lips curled and Tony turned back to watch Shield and the Avengers attempting to quell the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't want a little Villain Tony and Loki? Throw in some explosions, a few destroyed buildings and smut...what's not to like?
> 
> I was going to wait a few days to post this but, as you can see, I chose not to wait. I'm hoping you all enjoyed at least one of them but if you happen to like both that's an absolute bonus.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com).


End file.
